


Enrapturing

by thatkgrl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: This story can be considered part of the 'Breakfast and Sleepiness' universe/work I have uploaded previously. It can also be considered as an original one-shot type work. Or both. Whatever floats your boat, really.
Relationships: Original Asari Character(s)/Original Female Human Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Enrapturing

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise I hadn't included the usual "Embrace eternity!" that the asari typically say before sexy-times/melding ensue. So, sorry if it appears at a somewhat awkward moment. It felt too forced to try and plop it in at an earlier part of the story.

The love in her eyes, tinged with lust, drew you in. The vivid green that they were was green as emeralds. Her skin: lilac; lavender in the dimmed light of her bedroom. She truly was magnificent. Gorgeous, even. You couldn't help but wonder briefly what she would look like as a human, or you would look like as an asari.  
All these thoughts left your mind as her name rolled off your tongue in a string of consonants and vowels arranged in a combination which was only barely familiar to you, still somewhat foreign to you. At the mention of her name, she started moving slowly, purposefully towards you, her eye contact with you never wavering for even a moment, her silk robe now undone and showing her silk camisole. She drew ever closer, her eye contact with you still never wavering. Eventually, she reached you and dragged both her hands slowly up your bare torso--she had already managed to persuade you to shed all your layers--and she gently squeezed your breasts, her eye contact with you breaking for only a second before she resumed eye contact and brought her mouth to the nipple of your right breast. Slowly and gently she rolled her tongue over your nipple and gently tugged on it with her mouth, this bringing a lustful groan from somewhere deep within you. She then broke eye contact with you again, this time to move her mouth from your right breast to your left. She squeezed both your breasts again before repeating the actions she performed on your right breast on your left.  
Suddenly she stopped her ministrations. She moved her right hand to rest on your lower back and slowly brought her left hand to your right shoulder and gently nudged your head to your left so your neck was exposed. Tenderly she brought her mouth to your neck and kissed all the way up it until she reached your ear and nibbled it for a few seconds before kissing along your jawline. At this, you turned your head and caught her mouth with yours and kissed her passionately.  
It was then that you decided you had had enough of her lustful teasings and reached for her hands and dragged her over to the bed and positioned her so that she was standing in front of it facing you. Gently, you pushed her down onto the bed and motioned for her to scoot back further along the bed. When she had done that you climbed onto the bed and positioned yourself on your hands and knees over her. Coming face-to-face to her, you couldn't help the slight smile which graced your face. Your eyes were drawn to her lips, your smile becoming a full-on grin just before you crashed your lips onto hers. You could barely keep your hands to yourself as they roamed wildly over her body in your lust, your kiss only stopping when you both ran out of air. Slowly lowering yourself onto her you gave her a wolfish grin bringing your mouth to between her breasts. You peppered her chest with kisses, sinking lower and lower towards her centre. You licked her thighs with your tongue rough and flat, her right hand in your hair guiding you to where she wanted you. Your mouth landed on her clit. This drew such a loud shout of ecstasy out of her you were sure the neighbours heard. If that was her reaction to your simply tapping her clit, what was she going to do when she finally came?  
You closed your lips around her clit and lapped at it, her making the sweetest sounds. Suddenly, you withdrew your mouth and slowly inserted one then two fingers into her, watching her eyes widen as you twisted them around and found her G-spot. With that, you withdrew your fingers and plunged them in, again and again, making sure to hit her G-spot every time. It wasn't long before she gave a loud ecstasy-filled cry and came all over your fingers. You were absolutely certain the neighbours heard that! Not wanting to break the spell, she gestured for you to switch positions with her. With little fuss or fanfare, she made eye contact with you, her eyes pitch black, and said: "Embrace eternity!".


End file.
